L-O-V-E
by Staying Strong13
Summary: Love isn't real or that is what Patricia thinks. Though who wouldn't after all the heart breaks she's seen? Peddie one-shot.


MY STORY INSPIRATION

"You should love, not fall in love,

because everything that falls gets broken."

-Taylor Swift

"If you love someone draw their name in a circle because,

Hearts break but circles go on forever."

-Unknown

And MusicalWheaten

BTW AS MUCH AS I WANT TO OWN HOA I DON'T

"Love" I whispered looking into the mirror.

"Love" My voice came out more clearly.

"L-O-V-E" I spoke

I truly just don't get it. I continued to look into the mirror until a knock disturbed me. "Come in." I yelled. I pulled myself away from the mirror and turned to see Joy walk in. "Why'd you knock this is your room?" I questioned Joy sat on my bed and rolled over like a puppy. "I walked in and you were looking deeply into the mirror spelling the word love." She answered. I looked away before I would blush. "So Patricia are you in

L-O-V-E?" She asked looking at me with her brown doe eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. "Come one Trixie." She spoke gave me a grin. I looked at her for a second before throwing my hands in the air in frustration. "Joy I'm not in love there isn't such thing."

"What ever Patricia you're just scared!" She sighed dramatically

"Scared? Scared of what?" I exclaimed

"Love" joy yelled getting up and walking over.

"I'm not scared."

"Are too just admit it Trixie, you know it's true. You just see the bad in it and I just don't understand that. Just because your parents got a divorce doesn't mean they weren't ever in love or that love isn't real."

"Joy don't bring my parents into this its quite simple actually."

"How's it simple?" Joy asked crossing her arms.

"It just is it's a simple fact love isn't real Joy." I explain

"Just like that?"

"Just like that!"

"Patricia you know you are in love your just so confused! And I really don't know what to say but-"Joy snapped her mouth shut as our door opened.

"What is with all the yelling?" Asked Eddie. I shook my head no to Joy and she left with a groan of frustration. Eddie gave me a questioning look as I shrugged stupidly. "You coming down for lunch Yacker?" I thought and then shook my head. "Soot yourself." I laughed and shooed Eddie out the door. As soon as he was gone I collapsed into my bed and just groaned. I pulled my iPod out and put my music on shuffle, Heart Attack by Demi Lovato came on. I don't remember even buying this song or liking it. I looked at the Ipod and flipped it over and there on the back was in writing Joy's signature of her favorite actress, Jennifer Lawrence. I sighed and began taking the head phones out but a line of the song caught me. "If I ever fall in love I think I'd have a heart attack." I froze and let the song play on.

"Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough." I sighed and took the head phones out quickly. "Love isn't real, Love isn't real –"

"And why is that Yacker?" Eddie asked walking in with two boy sandwiches.

"None of your business!" I answer defensively

"I'm just here to help and bring you food." He grinned

"Eddie seriously do you believe in Love?" I ask

Eddie gave me a pained smile. "I think Love has different ways. You love everyone differently?"

"I just don't get it is there really that special someone for everyone?" I take one of the sandwiches and took a big bite. Eddie sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"I believe that if you if its right then one day it will come to you even if you don't want it too." He leaned over and wiped off some mayonnaise of my cheek. I sighed

"I just don't get it every time I see someone love they get hurt. Nina and Fabian, My mum and Dad, Piper and Toby." Eddie finishes his boy sandwich and sets his plate on the floor. While I take another bite and add mine to the floor. "Patricia I know what you mean my dad left me and my mom just like your Dad did. You have to see them cry every night and then you wonder maybe it was your fault. I know Love is risky." I laid down on my back. "If its so risky why not just avoid it?" Eddie gave a small chuckle. "Patricia you never know until you try." I looked at him.

"How do you know if its love?"

"You notice every little thing about them like the way their eyes glisten when they find out good news. The way she walks the way she flicks her hair off her shoulder. And you are one hundred percent comfortable with talking to them. You still get butterflies around them. You always make excuses to see them." He sighed sadly

"You seem to speak from experience."

"I do I really like this girl a lot but I'm not sure she feels the same way." I wanted to cry I knew he liked some one, I knew he wouldn't feel the way I did about him.

"You don't know until you try." I offered

"She's to scared."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"She's afraid to love because she doesn't want to get hurt."

"Oh sorry about that." I didn't know what to say obviously this girl had some problems if she didn't want him. I really like him and some other girl wastes his time.

"Patricia why are you so focused on the bad things in love think of all the good times you would have think off how it would feel to always have that one person." Eddie says

We sat in silence before I finely spoke

"Eddie I need to tell you something."

Patricia I need to tell you something." We both spoke at the same time. I looked into his eyes. Every bit of confidence I had came out. "I think I love you." We both said it at the same time. We both broke into a grin and slowly leaned in meeting each other for a kiss. I smiled "Patricia will you go out with me?" I nodded and we began eating our sandwiches "just no cliché couple moments, Deal?" I asked he nodded

"Agreed, all the way."


End file.
